The System
by LolaRose-347
Summary: Through the bullies, rankings, enemies, fan girls , jerks and true friends; Lucy Heartfilla realized she wasn't the only one with a secret to hide { Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale and others. }
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**LolaRose Here!**

**So this is my new story :)**

**This is also the reson I havent been of 'Project Whore' for a while, though I promise I will update somewhere next week! **

**LolaRose Out!**

**Disclaimer: I do own Fairy Tail**

**...**

**I lie a lot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail Academy isn't like most schools.<p>

Period.

There is something people call 'The System'. This ranks every single member of said school into a certain category.

It goes like this.

King/Queen: This is known as Stage One. The King or Queen of F.T Academy has complete rule over the entire school. From the students to the teachers, this one person has it all.

The Stars: This is known as Stage Two. This group of people are close friends with the King/Queen of the school. They basically have as much power as the ruler; however they must still listen to said person.

The Dreamers: This is known as Stage Three. These people are not close to anybody above them, but they are still some pretty cool people. Their called the 'dreamers' because they basically think they are all that and are 'up there' with the Stage 1 and Stage 2's.

The Unknown's: This is known as Stage Four. These people are neutral. Nobody has anything good to say about them, nobody has anything bad to say about them either. Their just…_there._ No one really cares about them.

The Left Overs: This is known as Stage Five. If you are at this stage, your high school memories probably won't be good. They are picked on, laughed at, and teased. They are the schools clowns. Not the good kind.

The No Where's: This is known as Stage Six. Many have moved schools because of this. These people are abused, beaten and are emotionally shattered. It's said people have gone through depression because of this horrible, horrible stage.

And finally, the most dreadful of them all.

Level S.H.N: This stands for Level 'Send Help Now'. Not many people get to this level. In fact it's so rare, even if one were to study at Fairy Tail for all four years, the chance of seeing a S.H.N student are slim. Surprisingly, it doesn't take a lot to reach this stage. If you were to get on this level, you would have to have a negative conversations with stage one or two. Many people tried to play hero when this system was first introduced a long time ago, this resulted in them getting the 'Black Spot'. It's basically the King's way of saying 'you better watch out'. Also, it a way to let everyone know that you are an official S.H.N student. The Black Spot will be place in the middle of you locker, giving everyone a nice view of it.

When on Level S.H.N nobody is allowed to associate with you in a positive way, in any shape or form. They're not allowed to talk to you, sit with you, work with you, smile at you, date you or anything else that might imply that you don't hate that person's guts. If one were to do any of these things it will result in stage one and two beating you senseless or you becoming a S.H.N student yourself. Or both.

Every month a board is put up showing the new rankings and stage of 'The System'. Most people stay the same. The more fortunate ones move up. The less fortunate move down. Simple As.

Also before you even think about stepping into this slice of hell called F.T Academy, there is a key fact you should be aware of.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel became King during his freshman year. Two years later and nothing's changed.<strong>

* * *

><p>Overall, if you want you survive the horrors and pain Fairy Tail Academy brings, you must please the ruler.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Or become one yourself…_


	2. Chapter 2: Simple Things

**LolaRose Here!**

**Here it is :)**

**The thing you've been waiting for.**

**Sorry I took so long. Although, in my defense I'm pretty sure I made this chapter awesome! **

**Okay guys, I realize 30 reviews is a little too much to ask for, Especially for a first chapter. So I ditched my friends, went home and went on fanfiction just to tell you all that I will not expect 30 reviews. **

**I am amazing.**

**Anyways... ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**LolaRose Out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Simple Things<strong>

_**Aka- Christmas in October**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy always did like simple things.

She found complications to troublesome to handle.

So you could guess her reaction when she saw Fairy Tail Academy for the first time.

''This is a _school''_ She shrieked. Luckily, everyone was in class at this time or they would have stopped and given her 'the look'.

It looked like a massive mansion with smaller, but still really big, buildings on the side. There was a fountain in the middle and green fields surrounded it.

She had to admit, the school looked a lot better than it did in the brochure. Someone must have put a lot of effort into building this. Lucy was a scholarship student, so she didn't know how much it cost to go to a school like this.

No matter.

Tugging her suitcase behind her, she entered the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Lucy Heartfilla

**Age:** 17

**Year:** Junior

**Dorm Number:** B201

Yes, she was lost.

No, the damned piece of paper did not help.

The people in this school were so unhelpful. She must have asked several students, all of which either nervously shuffled away or glared at her before parting.

Ever heard of _manners?_

Classes were now over, and the hallway was crowded. Although, the thing that caught Lucy's attention the most, was the fact that everyone always stayed in a certain area of the school. For example, she had passed the cafeteria not to long ago and it was separated into seven sections. The tables further back seemed to be in bad condition, whilst the ones at the front looked decent.

However, there was one table that was separated from all the rest. There were two steps leading to a wide platform, where a rectangular table stood. It was by far the best out of all of them, with stunning glass windows by the side. Lucy made a mental note to snag that table before anyone else got the chance.

Back to the situation.

The blonde had decided to ask one last person where her dorm room was, before crying tears of frustration. She stopped to scan the area. She had two options.

She could either ask a couple that seemed to be making out or a girl who had her head in her locker. Everyone else either glared at her or ignored her altogether. Lucy was glad nobody tried to make a move on her. She was wearing jeans and a white top with her denim jacket. For shoes, it was regular white converses.

Simple.

Lucy always did like simple things.

She made her way to the girl who had her head in her locker ( it would be too awkward to stop the couple from their…'encounter').

_What to say…what to say, _the blonde thought to herself.

''Can I help you?''

Lucy looked up to find piecing blue eyes staring back at her. ''Um…,'' she felt extremely awkward and shuffled about. The girl seemed to be scanning her, so the Heartfilla decided to do the same.

The girl was wearing black basketball shorts and a tank top. She had a sleeveless navy blue hoodie with a pair of sneakers for shoes. Her snow white hair barely reached her shoulders and her blue eyes were big and round.

Lucy quickly concluded that she was a tomboy.

Through, what caught Lucy's attention the most was the tag that was on the right side of her chest.

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Level: 6**

**Rank: 374**

''Are you, by any chance, new?''

Lucy looked up. 'Lisanna' seemed to be more relaxed than she was a couple minutes prior.

''Um…yeah. Do you know where Room B201 is?''

Instantly, her eyes lit up. ''You must be Levy's roommate!'' she said cheerfully. ''I'm sorry for being rude early. I'm Lisanna Strauss.''

''Lucy, Lucy Heartfilla.''

Lisanna nodded gleefully. ''Well let me take you to your room!'' Before Lucy got the chance to answer she was being dragged across the school.

_She seems nice, _the blonde thought to herself. She didn't know who this 'Levy' was, so she could only hope she was as kind as her friend.

Lucy took in her surroundings whilst being led to her room. The lockers were red. When she first walked in the school, they looked good as new. However, once she walked deeper in, the conditions of the lockers seemed to change from looking amazing…to looking like yesterday's dinner.

Another thing she noticed was how everyone had tags on their chest. It contained some sort of Level and Rank thing.

Last time she checked this was a school, not some sort of military camp.

''We're here!''

Lucy, for the umpteenth time that day, was interrupted from her thoughts. She was currently in what seemed to be the girls dormitory for juniors. The walls were white and there were about several other doors in the hallway. She assumed they led to other dorm rooms. The doors were painted a red colour. The door she and Lisanna were standing in front of read _'Dorm Room B201'._

Taking one last look at Lisanna, she hesitantly opened the door.

Surprisingly, Lucy wasn't shocked at all.

The dorm room was big, she could tell that much. The blonde was facing what she assumed was the living room. It looks homey to say the least. There was a couch in the middle and a fire place on the right side of the room. On the floor lay a circular red carpet, taking up most of the room. All in all, it looked like a family's main room on Christmas Eve, minus the presents and trees and what not.

There was a door on the left side of the room, she assumed it led to the kitchen. Another thing that caught her eye was the flight of stairs between the fire place and the couch. She still had yet to figure out where that led to. She faced Lisanna once again.

''I like it. It reminds me of home,'' and it did.

The white haired beauty laughed before looking Lucy in the eye. ''I know! Levy has plenty of free time on her hands, so she decorated this to the best of her ability.''

Lucy nodded before looking at the room again. ''Where _is_ my roommate?''

''Right here!'' She turned to the source of the voice. She saw a girl…obviously. No, it was not the fact that she was a girl that surprised the Heartfilla. It was more about her appearance.

'Levy' had bright blue hair and a petite form. She wore a knee length skirt and a white blouse to match. She had ankle socks on and wore plain shoes to match. On her face were red glasses, which were neatly placed on the bridge of her nose.

''Are you my roommate?'' Lisanna immedietly laughed at her words. ''Of course she is Lucy! Why else would she be here?''

_Oh right, _the blonde thought dumbly to herself.

Lucy always did like simply things.

The situation she was in now was most definitely _not_ simple.

However, for the first time in ages, she didn't mind.

* * *

><p>''So here is the gym,'' Levy said. ''Oh and there's the aquarium!''<p>

The blonde was currently being shown around the school by her new friends, Lisanna and Levy.

_Lisanna and Levy. _They seemed to have been friends for a while. From what she had seen so far, they were always together. It was never _just Lisanna_ or _just Levy_. It was Lisanna and Levy. At first, she felt like a burden. But after they had cheered her up, those feelings disappeared.

At first she thought everyone glared at her because she was new and alone, she figured once she had found friends people would stop giving her a hard time. However, instead of the glares stopping, they seemed to have multiplied. Nobody ignored her now and it annoyed her slightly.

''So what do you think of it all?'' Levy said ecstatically. Lucy was about to reply when the hallways were suddenly silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing, everyone including her new friends.

Silently, they all turned to a lone figure standing at the end of the hallway. She appeared to have just come out of the classroom. Whilst Lucy was trying to figure out what was going on, the figure came closer and closer.

Soon enough she was walking right past her.

Once she left everyone either turned away in disgust or simply glared into the air.

Ah, yes. Lucy always did like simply things, which is way she never expected that girl…

_That blue haired girl._

_That girl, who was dripping wet._

_That girl, who wore clothes far too big for her._

_That girl, whose eyes looked dead._

_Whose skin was pale._

_That poor, poor girl._

…to be known as the sister she always wanted, but never had.

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia Lockser<strong>

**Level: S.H.N**

**Rank: 400**


	3. Chapter 3: Partners in Crime

**LolaRose Here!**

**I know this is disgustingly late but you'll have to forgive me. My laptop was broken and I can only do so much on my phone. **

**Shout out to these users who reviewed!**

_**FlamingAngel525**_

_**abuseSunnyDay **_

_**Rainbow **_

_**TeeheeGihi**_

_**AnonymousStalkerFriend **_

_**yaya **_

_**Late Bloomers **_

_**Sakura-Fiction **_

_**LuvingAnime **_

_**abuseEbony **_

**I know I missed some people out and I am terribly sorry for that.**

**Anyways, I know you don't want to hear my ranting so…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**LolaRose Out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Patners in Crime<strong>

_**Aka- More Friends**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There was once a time Natsu Dragneel thought the world revolved around him and, according to him, it still does. If everything went his way, the world would be at its best; if everything didn't go his way, the world would be going to hell. As of today, the world was up in flames…

''What the hell do you mean there's a new student!?''

The King's voice echoed in the spacious room. The shivering freshman in front of him didn't dare look up, in fear of angering his superior even more.

Bad move.

''Look at me damn'it!'' Natsu grabbed the student by the collar forcing him to look into his eyes. ''I'm going to say it again, what do you mean there's a new student.''

The unfortunate boy felt nothing but fear, however he replied nonetheless, '' W-well, Natsu-sama I-I heard Gildarts-sensei t-t-talking with Makarov-sensei a-about a new student. So I t-thought I should let y-you know so-''

''-So I would reward you for telling me such a disgusting piece of information?!'' Natsu was livid at this point and was about to attack the student when he heard a voice.

''_Natsu''_

The junior looked up to see onyx eyes staring back at him. He growled before dropping the boy harshly, making sure to break a few bones in the process.

''Get out of here! And make sure your out of my school by tomorrow!'' The petrified boy nodded obediently before limping out of there.

Natsu turned towards the boy who had just arrived before collapsing on his leather chair. ''What's your deal?''

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself.

''Your pointless ranting woke me up from my nap,'' he spoke in a deadly tone. Now if this had been anyone else, they would be pale in the face. It was pure logic.

But, this was Natsu Dragneel.

And logic doesn't apply to Natsu Dragneel.

Instead, he glared menacingly. ''Shut up Fullbuster. Can't you see I'm pissed off?''

Gray Fullbuster. His stage was two, as was his level. This made him, as one would call it, 'second in command'. His cold demeanor either scared you, or turned you on. It all depended on your sexually orientation.

Natsu and Gray were Fairy Tail's infamous duo. You either loved them, or feared them.

It was as simple as that.

''Who told you to sleep in our lounge anyways?'' Natsu sneered. ''If you want to sleep, go to your dorm room!''

Gray was not a man of many words. So instead of answering back, he rolled his eyes.

''I don't see what the big deal is. Just give her a stage and level.''

Natsu glared. He didn't expect Gray to understand.

''I hate new students! Do you know how long it will take for this new chick to learn how we do things!'' Natsu ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

''Who's this girl anyway?'' Natsu said.

''You know that chick that always hangs around Jellal and Lisanna?'' Natsu shook his head, ''didn't think so. She's the new girl's roommate. As for the new girl herself, her name is Lucy Heartfilla.'' Gray replied whilst looking straight at Natsu.

Lucy Heartfilla…

Warning bells rang frantically at the back of his head.

* * *

><p>''So Levy, who do you hang out with. You know, besides Lisanna?'' She asked from her place upstairs. They were current in their dorm room. Lisanna had left a while ago, saying she wanted to get in some more soccer practise before they close the filed for the night. As Lucy had predicted, Lisanna was a tomboy. Her favourite sport was soccer; however she would play the occasional basketball.<p>

Lucy was outside her room admiring the design of her door. It was a beautiful crimson. Levy really was _amazing_ at decorating.

''Well there is this one person that I'm really close to. You'll meet him soon enough.'' Levy replied whilst reading her book on the couch downstairs.

''Him?'' Lucy's voice echoed through the dorm room.

'' Yeah. He's a guy.''

''Name please.''

''His name is-'' the door opened suddenly, catching the blue haired girl off guard.

''…Jellal?'' Levy said. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

''Jellal huh? Sounds hot''

''Thanks for the compliment.''

Lucy froze.

_Oh my God. Please tell me I didn't just…_

''…That's him isn't it…'' Lucy shut her eyes in embracement.

''I should hope so. I'm the only Jellal Fernandes in this school''

That snapped Lucy out of her trance. She rushed downstairs but stopped when her eyes landed of the person next to her roommate.

Holy shit.

_This guy's gorgeous! _His blue hair looked far too good to be natural. His most prominent feature is his red tattoo above and under his right eye. His attire consisted of black trousers and combat boots. He wore a navy blue shirt on his upper half.

'' Are you done checking me out yet?'' Jellal smirked.

''What conditioner do you use?'' Lucy said, looking at his hair once again.

''I don't use conditioner,'' Jellal shrugged.

Lucy scoffed at this. ''Impossible.'' She refused to accept the fact that a guy had better hair than her.

''What are you doing here Jellal,'' Levy said. Although she was amused by the conversation taking place, it was late and if a teacher were to see him he would undoubtable be suspended. Jellal was on thin ice as it is.

Jellal looked at Levy. ''Lisanna said you had a new roommate. Just wanted to make sure this one wasn't a bitch like your past ones.'' His eyes looked over Lucy once more. ''I obviously have nothing to worry about.''

Lucy smiled in response.

''Jellal! If someone sees you, you'll be in trouble.'' Levy attempted to push Jellal out of her open door.

''Alright, alright! I'm leaving.'' Jellal looked at the two one last time. ''See you.'' He left through the door.

''Sorry about that, Lu-chan.'' Levy sighed.

''It's okay. But…'' Lucy squealed in delight ''I haven't even started school yet and I already have three friends!''

''I hope I can make some more! That'd be awesome.'' Lucy grinned before making her way upstairs.

Once the blonde was out of sight Levy smile dropped.

_More friends huh?_ Levy thought to herself. Lucy seemed nice and Levy could only hope she won't meet them.

Levy could only hope she won't meet **him**.


End file.
